New Directions (Episode)
New Directions is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and first episode overall. It is the second part of the show's hundredth episode. The first part of the episode aired on March 18, 2014, while this part aired on March 25, 2014. Source The episode was written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Source Plot Songs *'‡' denotes that the song was cut from the episode entirely. *Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes will be an album accompanying the music from 100 and this episode, as a celebration of the show's special milestone. The album will be released March 25, 2014. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Trivia *This episode features the sixth performance of Don't Stop Believin'. However, it will be the fourth version to be released. *This episode marks Tina's hundredth appearance. Gallery 522462_10152246718407238_1921064917_n.jpg Cutie_cat.jpg Mr Kurt Roper.jpg tumblr_n059e0Tn3i1r4ezfzo1_500.png Foam party.jpg tumblr_n07h2qePiM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dianna and,Lea 101.jpg Tumblr n08im009uF1qa5kdco1 500.jpg Tumblr n0jvg49tDC1spyngdo1 1280.jpg 80's lea.jpg Tumblr n08jk1ZmZe1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Good guy.jpg tumblr_n08kvpFGPf1ql1znmo1_500.jpg 1779865_421596387943543_933815648_n (1).jpg tumblr_n08o4xRZt61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0927mtFuq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n08tmdw0Kf1r4ezfzo1_5001.jpg tumblr_n095ck5h7R1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n095eeCFtt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BfSh2-zCYAA33zl.jpg Spandexter.jpg tumblr_n0ac3qHjKE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ajcz2Mnt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sleeping beauty.jpg BfYqIPNIcAANkwJ.jpg BfYwwhMIIAE0how.jpg BfYw15PIYAE6hOf.jpg BfYsubRIMAAV RY.jpg BfYs1PWIAAAmhIG.jpg The office.jpg Morning view.jpg arch.jpg View 2.jpg view.jpg sun rise.jpg Einstein.jpg D65e3d028d4b11e3b49312f74d13d754 8.jpg tumblr_n0fldtlH6C1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg No filter.jpg BfsVMufCYAAb6Wv.jpg tumblr_n0j9ayvIb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Graduation colors.jpg tumblr_n0jp1gnN6X1rojy6eo1_500.png Start together end together.jpg d7e08a348f4111e3a8f3123daafffadd_8.jpg tumblr_n0l8qtKSQV1qiicbko1_500.jpg tumblr_n0l9oiZeVu1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lb0zRdDD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lbajy1NU1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lby8IqCW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lc27Itvw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ldflCPMf1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lftnypdB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lju6fSST1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dapper graduation.jpg 050915aa8f8b11e3a8dd0a10f4513c60_6.jpg Bf2zF1LCMAAAZ7I.jpg Bf2ls8ZCIAEOpT0.jpg Bawling 2.jpg Handsome x.jpg Alex x.jpg Tumblr n0p8box0c71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg GLEECASTNTY.jpg tumblr_n0hq5iWPDb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ljgzYUfz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg ny cheescake.jpg tumblr_n0q76m3u3L1qch1opo1_500.jpg Tumblr n0syf4CElr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n10i0bFTp51r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_n10q6wGBqm1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1jvxq16Nk1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n1kozmRlaB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BioawLYIMAAkETc.jpg 100DSB5.gif 100DSB4.gif 100DSB3.gif 100DSB2.gif Tumblr n2e3f5mSwn1rw0w0wo1 500.jpg Image don't stop believin'.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lih1IilX1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg tumblr_n2lis5RcfW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco9_1280.jpg Tumblr n2lifcnGkY1qg25zco7 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lim5YOgr1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lirfaYsN1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n2lx6araBM1s57bimo1 1280.jpg HQ001~73.jpg BjDshVKCcAAf33h.jpg legs, legs, legs, legs.jpg pezberry laugh.jpg tumblr n2t6yuG6af1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yhD8j91r4gxc3o1 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tumblr n2t6yan4kR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo3 500.jpg tumblr n2t718aQvS1qe476yo1 1280.jpg blamtina101.gif blina101.gif kurtcedes101.gif newbies101.gif suebecky101.gif willsam101.gif Tumblr n2t7f4AQYB1tszyjbo1 1280.jpg tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o3 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o1 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o2 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o5 500.gif tumblr n2tfdzQCYF1qfcdl6o4 500.gif Tumblr n2owk2NZB41ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tina Cohen-Graduation.jpg om-Glee.png New-Directions-Brittana-cuddles.gif New-Directions-Holly-whut.gif New-Directions-Hopril-Rholliday.gif New-Directions-SueHolly.gif New-Directions-Wapril-High5.gif tumblr_n2wh135Xkg1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg quick wuick twerk kurt.gif quick wuick kiss.gif What the hell no.gif Quickkiss100.gif Quickkiss2.gif Go away shush leave me alone kissing yum bye so long wave off ignore ignoring busy.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo5 250.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo2 250.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo1 250.gif Clap bounce dance yeah smile happy woohoo klaine.gif Tumblr n2yj4dZ3Cd1sg9z6fo6 250.gif Kiss kissy quick.gif Tumblr n2yhln8M1f1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2yhln8M1f1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Go away leave bye shoo hands off damn betch.gif Tumblr n2yhyrzqFM1t3cqy7o2 r5 500.gif Tumblr n2yhyrzqFM1t3cqy7o1 r3 500.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo4 250.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo3 250.gif Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo2 250.gif BjhG5TWIMAEdRf7.jpg Tumblr n2yieojTKe1r1tkjgo1 250.gif Party all the time 2.gif Party all the time 1.gif Snix smile.gif Snix huh what.gif Snix confused.gif Snix whatever.gif Tumblr n2ygh5aKck1rl53x2o1 500.gif Tumblr n2yho8dGEZ1s57bimo1 500.gif ND_Still_PATT.jpg Mercedes drumming.gif Article-2588524-1C8B345800000578-530 634x628.jpg This happens.jpg foam darren blaine wet hot.gif dance party woohoo yes amazing freaking great.gif Faberry kurt party all the time dance.gif Faberry party all the time dance.gif Blaine party all the time mike bike chanderson.gif Blaine anderson dancing party all the time.gif Blaine anderson flailing dancing party all the time.gif Blaine party all the timeholly mike wil.gif Blaine party all the timeholly mike.gif Kurt dance party al the time.gif Blaine dance party al the time.gif 9188cf20b47511e3b19d12b91ad31f42 8.jpg Tumblr_n30ok4kqnT1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n30p692Cxb1so2fe8o1_500tina.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention